


Not Your Brother

by FalseFidelity



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseFidelity/pseuds/FalseFidelity
Summary: An AU where Loki annoys Wanda too much so she makes him see his worst fear. Read at the risk of major Loki feels.





	Not Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is, I’m sorry :’)

“Does your brother ever shut up?” Wanda snarled, feeling her anger levels rise up dramatically by the second. She was getting awfully tired of all the wise ass jokes the god of mischief was cracking every four seconds.

“No, but seriously, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t mess with someone every once in a while,” Loki replied with a smug smile. “But if I’m looking to create a mess, I guess I won’t have to do much work with you around, hm?”

That was it.

Wanda lost her temper and in one swift move, shoved the younger god against the wall violently and put her hand to his head.

⠀───────────────

Loki’s eyes stung in pain as he let out another sob of agony. His whole body was trembling and nothing could stop it.

Nothing except his brother. Thor.

“Please! P-please, n-no more! Please!” He begged, his voice broken from crying and screaming. The Chitauri had somehow once again gained a hold on him, and held him captured.

And they were torturing him.

“P-PLEASE!” 

His neck was throbbing red and purple from being repeatedly choked and sliced at. His back, convulsing along with the rest of his body, had large gashes and marks from being whipped to unconsciousness. His arms were mutilated, lacerated, whipped at and even bitten at one point, his legs sharing no better fate.

“Let me g-go, please! PLEASE!” He cried desperately, his voice getting caught in his throat as he threw his head back in another yell of pain. He was on all fours, trying with every fiber of his being to escape the torment he was going through as he continued to be whipped and slashed at.

Suddenly a bright flash of blue light and thunder cracked in front of him. He shielded his eyes weakly and slowly opened them back, bursting with happiness and relief to see Thor.

“B-brother! Th-thank y-you! I’m so g-glad to see y-“

“You’re not my brother.”

Loki’s eyes widened in fear and his heart dropped down to his stomach. The Chitauri had halted their fun in hurting him, and now Thor was approaching him slowly. 

“Wh-what? I-it’s me! Loki! Th-Thor, it’s me!” He yelped, groaning as he pushed himself to get up, but falling back down in futile attempts. “H-help me, please! Thor!”

But instead of help, he received a harsh blow to his side. 

Loki screamed in suffering as Thor kicked him back down, choked sobs straining his throat. “Thor! Wh-what are you d-doing?!”

“You’re not my brother. You never were,” the older god scoffed, glaring down at him as he were nothing but a pathetic pile of trash. “You’re just a monster.” 

And that was it for Loki. He felt his eyes widen again with newfound tears of betrayal seeping into them. “Wh..what...?”

“You heard me. You’re nothing but a damn monster. Father should have killed you when he had the chance,” Thor repeated in a snarl, pulling Loki up to his eyes by his hair, eliciting a cry of pain again.

“Thor....please, I can’t...” 

Thor ignored his desperate and weak pleas, wrapping his hand around his already bruised and suffering neck.

“I hate you, Loki.” 

Snap!

⠀───────────────

Loki woke up with a gasp, his hands instantly shooting up to his neck. 

Everyone around him looked smug or amused, but that quickly changed soon enough.

Tears began to sting at his eyes as he caught sight of Thor, tightening his grip around his own throat and then spinning around to meet Wanda.

“Don’t you ever go inside my head again,” he said in attempts to make a threat, but his words were so broken and choked they just sounded purely hurt.

Everyone’s expressions morphed into one of concern and confusion as Loki suddenly ran to the bathroom, tears threatening to spill quicker and heavier by the minute.

He slammed the door behind him and finally let himself cry quietly, shuddering sobs doing nothing to ease the pain.

He whimpered to himself as he looked up to face the mirror, seeing his face fade slowly to blue, his eyes taking a deep red shade until he blinked, seeing himself return back to normal.

“Thor was right.”

He stifled another sob as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“I’m not his brother.”

His shoulders shook as his whole body trembled, feeling more tears silently stream down his face. 

“I’m a monster.” 

And little did he know, Thor was on the other side of the bathroom door, tears streaming down his face just as he.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I literally wrote this at four in the morning. You’re welcome.


End file.
